


One Special Night

by Rubyrose_sage (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rubyrose_sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip club. Sex. Love. Reuniting. Underaged drinking. That's this in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!! Next chapters will be longer!!❤❤

"Aw guys, you know it will be fun!!" Neptune said. Everyone except Sun and Yang shook there heads.

"I think you'll like it there. Who knows, maybe you'll find a boyfriend or a girlfriend." Yang suggested.

"I've only ever been once before, but it was pretty cool." Sun put in.

"Oh, fine." Weiss said. "But only this once!!"

"Yes!!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it could be fine." Blake added.

"Wha- I cant stay here alone!!!!" Ruby screamed.

"Then come with us." Yang winked.

"Oh, all right. I dont think this is a good idea for a 15 year old. . ." Ruby muttered.     Neptune was finally able to convince Sun and team RWBY to join him at the strip club, and now he was doing a victory dance.

"Umm. . . are we gonna go?" Blake asked.

"Oh! Right!!" Neptune said, and the friends piled into Neptune's car and headed put for the club. Once they got there, they saw Roman Torchwick and his buddies in a corner, but one was missing. Hmm. . . it was Cinder. They looked up and saw her in black lace panties and a dark red bra on stage dancing.

"Well well well, if it isn't Little Red and the gang." Roman said, advancing. Emerald, Mercy, and Neo followed behind. Before they knew it, RWBY, Sun, and Neptune were closed in against a wall. Blake couldn't see much past the villains, but she saw a black coat, bull horns, and red hair and she knew it was him.  _Adam._


End file.
